ultimate_kirby_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
★。Sanic Civil War!。★ Crossover Fiction Taken by Sanic Wiki
The following is taken from the Sanic Wiki, but as Mr. Spike, I've helped out this wiki a TON. See for yourself! Sanic Civil War is an internet-age, humorous fantasy/drama 3-D anime movie made by MLG STUDIOS and NOT-SEGA ANIME CO. The plot is centered around the nightmares and absurd life of Alex Jones, and the war above earth. Magolor, Marx, Kirby and Sanic are particularly important in the film; they fight with mighty fists of glory in the civil war of the space beyond Earth at satellite level. And to defeat the evil Obama Soul and Alex Soul in space! Characters of the Movie * This is a following list of all the characters. ** Sanic Hegehog ~ Appears until he stares into Vani's Mirror. ** Sonic Hedgehog ~ Protagonist of the movie, along with Magolor, Marx, Kirby, Chuchu, Rick and Ame. When Sonic stares into the mirror, he transforms into Sanic and HAS SUPER STAR-WARRIOR POWERS!!! ** Papyrus the skeleton ~"And a skeleton popped out!" ''Master woo chief of Alex Jones. Promotes the public into believing that the Nazis will return during the Sanic Civil War. ** Sunky ~ Happy go-getter, but proud ripoff of Sanic! ''~"Gotta go slow!"~ ** Ame Roes ~ Charming and outgoing. Debunks Alex Jone's theory about loominarty and triangles... live on TV! ** Harry Potter ~ Uses magical powers and wand to fight the bad guys during the war. Convinces Alex that he does not promote witchcraft... live on TV, right after Ame takes a turn! ** Merio ** Doge ~ Makes his only appearance in the movie when Kirby takes the Soul Crown off Alex's head. ** Cate ** Freddy Fazbear ** Marhsall the fire dog(paw patrol) ~ Appears only once in Alex Jone's talk show. Scurries away along with Spoderman. I knew we had that ''coming! ** Uncle Grandpa ~ Appears only once in Alex Jone's talk show. Taken away by security (live on TV!) because he's too cheerful and obnoxious for his elderly age. ** Spoderman ~ Appears only once (10 seconds) in Alex Jone's talk show. Quickly leaves because Alex 'lacks sweg' ** Magolor ~ Purchased a few 'awesome guns' on his laptop and gives them to Sanic and Ame. ** Halcandran Waddle Dee ~ Friend of Marx's who is his sidekick. ** Marx ~Marx is Magolor's friend. Tough warrior for him; Marx sucessfully takes down Obama Soul with Galactia's sword beam! ** Kirby ~ Main protagonist of the movie, after Sonic. Inhales and spits out 70% the bad guys in war into Obama Soul's and Alex Soul's face; and became the main reason Sanic won! Appears many times throughout the movie. ** Keeby ~ Appears with Kirby almost every time in the movie. ** Chuchu and Rick ~ Chillin' out in Magolor's room with Magolor, watchin' Kirby eat the bad guys during war on TV. Makes two appearances; 1. In Magolor's room watching Kirby win the war. 2. Eating dinner with Magolor, Kirby, Marx, the food babe and the Sonic crew at Magolor's dinner table. ** Obama and Alex Jones ~ Headmasters and creators of the war. When both are given a crown, they enter their Soul form... ~"Man, how do I use this stupid crown?"~ ** Food Babe (aka Vani) ''~"There is no acceptable level of any chemical to ingest, ever."~ ''Professional troll who talks about 'toxins' and 'sugar' and 'gluten'- at Magolor's dinner table! (thankfully, Ame kicked her out) Makes only '''TWO'appearances in the movie. 1. As a guest who gives Magolor a gift inside the Lor (she gave him her mirror to turn Sonic into Sanic!) ** Shadow Kirby ~ Appears ''right after ''Kirby wins the war! He and Kirby use the beam ability to fight. Kirby split ** Mickey/Morky mouse ~ Gets into rowdy discussion with a crazy unnamed fundamentalist, live on InfoWars. Gets punched in the face by the fundie and called 'evil', too. That's the cherry on top of him! ** Flying chilli dog with wings ~ appears once in Sanic's dream. ** Ribbon ** WingNut Daily ~ After Sanic and his friends victoriously win the battle, WingNut Daily publishes a right-winged conspiracy about the war being linked to another war... The end? Category:☆Kirby Cross-Fiction!☆ Category:(ｏゝ∀ ･) Super-Star Stories! Category:ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗWild Fantasy! Category:Hwa!ヾ(ﾟдﾟ*三*ﾟдﾟ)ノHwa! Fantasy Drama! Category:Magolor Category:Marx Category:Anime Category:Mr. Spike's Abandoned Dinner Scraps❤❤❤ Category:You Can Take It!❤❤❤Any Way You Write It, Baby!❤❤❤